Memories of Athena
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While spending time with her daughter late one summer's night, Ariel shares some of her memories of the mother she barely remembers. In doing so, she passes along a gift to Melody that will keep Athena's memory alive forever. R/R


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's TLM. I do however own Melody Noelle Coralsen, who is Ariel and Eric's daughter. My OC of Melody has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, where the one in the movie had grey eyes and jet-black hair.  
Enjoy!**

"**Memories of Athena"**

The night was cool for summer, but still warm enough for one to be outside.

And that's just where Ariel found her ten-year-old daughter this night.

Rather than scold her for going out without telling herself or Eric where she was going, Ariel joined her.

"How long have you been out here?" Was her mother's first question.

Melody shrugged while twisting a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

"A little while." She replied. She then got an anxious look on her face and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Ariel shook her head. Drawing Melody close, she wrapped her in a loving hug.

"No. Of course not, sweetheart. Daddy and I just want to make sure you stay safe."

Melody nodded as a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

She then gazed out towards the ocean before another sigh emerged.

"I miss it too." Ariel assured her. She knew exactly what her daughter was thinking even though the young girl hadn't spoken her thoughts aloud.

But instead of asking when they would be seeing their extended family again, Melody posed another question to her mother.

"What was Grandma like?"

This question caught Ariel off guard for a second, but she recovered in time to see Melody's brown eyes gazing at her for an answer.

"Well…" Ariel began. "She was very nice and she loved children. She also made anything fun."

Melody nodded.

"Did she like music?" The young girl inquired.

Ariel closed her eyes at that point as she felt the tears starting to well up in her blue eyes. She fought to hold them back. She hated crying in front of her little girl. Melody always became afraid whenever she cried in front of her-which wasn't often.

"Yes. She loved music." Ariel finally replied. With that, she hugged Melody close while burying her face in her daughter's chestnut locks, praying her presence would make the urge to burst into tears abate.

Melody always had a way of bringing her comfort or just relaxing her if she was anxious or upset.

It was then that Melody posed another question to her mother.

"Did she sing to you?"

Ariel smiled at this. The memories that were now filling her mind were sweet as honey.

"Yes, Mel. She did." Ariel replied. She was the only one Melody allowed to call her 'Mel.

"Will you sing me her lullaby sometime?" Melody asked.

Ariel grinned.

How about I sing it to you now?"

Melody's sparkling eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked.

Ariel couldn't help it. She let a little giggle escape her lips.

"Really." She replied softly. With that, she took her daughter into her arms and started singing the song her mother sung to her since before she could remember until the day she was taken away from her.

"I love you, Mommy." Melody said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." With that, Ariel picked the little girl up and carried her inside and up to bed.

As Ariel tucked the little girl in, she lifted her eyes towards the window and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you for leaving me with a gift I can pass onto my darling Melody. And thank you for helping me to share memories of you with her. I love you."

After making sure her daughter would be okay, Ariel gave her a kiss before leaving the room.

"I love you, Melody. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Mommy will see you in the morning."

The next day, Ariel smiled as she heard singing coming from the bathroom. She knew Melody was taking her morning shower.

The ten-year-old had insisted on taking showers when she was nine and Ariel had gotten used to not having to give her a bath as time went on.

Feeling curious, Ariel ventured closer in order to hear what her daughter was singing.

"…I remember that. How I know that song. I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling. What's that feeling? I remember…"

As her daughter's sweet melodic voice washed over her, Ariel grinned to herself.

If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that her mother's memory would live on. It would live on in someone Ariel loved just as much.

THE END


End file.
